


Hair

by wyvernlordminerva



Series: Caminoka Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, long hair is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernlordminerva/pseuds/wyvernlordminerva
Summary: Caminoka Week, Day 1: HairHinoka tries growing out her hair.





	

Hinoka could admit it, she was jealous of Camilla’s hair.

And why shouldn’t she be? It was gorgeous, especially when she tied and twisted it into almost impossible-looking styles. At the very least, they were nothing Hinoka had seen before.

It was mesmerizing, watching her work. After years of practice, even the most complex of styles could be done quickly, and it took Camilla only minutes to do her hair in the morning. Watching her fingers move almost made Hinoka want to try it. Just a little.

“Is there something on my face?” Camilla asked, shooting her an expectant look over shoulder. She’d been caught staring.

“Nothing but your pretty… ness…” Jeez, that sounded worse than the romantic banter from the Star Wars prequels. Someone bury her now.

Camilla chuckled at her awful response.

“Well, in that case, stare all you like,” she said, watching Hinoka flush with embarrassment. Grinning, she finished the last part of the braid holding together her bun and pushed the hairpin into place. Hinoka furrowed her brow. She could probably never pull that look off.

“Something wrong, dear?” Camilla asked, “You look a bit down.”

“‘M just thinking,” she said, shoving her face deeper into her pillow for being so transparent. Camilla offered her a smile.

“Well, don’t think for too long,” she said, “It’s almost eight-thirty. Don’t you have class today?”

“Ugh, I hate that you’re right…”

Miraculously, she wasn’t late, but that never stopped her mind from wandering.

She had long hair once, too, when she was way younger. She had complained constantly. It’s hardly worth the maintenance when you’re seven and constantly drag it through the mud, and she looked better with it cut short, anyway.

But was it really as annoying as she remembered? She was an adult now; she could be responsible. Yeah, it would be nice to try, just for a little while.

“I’m going to grow my hair out,” Hinoka told her later that night. Camilla gave her a look.

“Really? Are you certain?” she said, placing down her sewing for later. Hinoka had her full attention.

“Yep,” she nodded, “I guess I’m just bored of this.” Camilla smiled.

“Well, I’ll miss your adorable bob cut, but I’ll be glad to help you along the way!”

* * *

Hinoka had dreams of having hair like her mother’s, flowing down her back in one beautiful long wave. Silky and smooth, she would have no problem tying it up and keeping it neat. Instead, she ended up with Ryouma’s.

It was hardly down to her shoulders, but it clumped and knotted and took forever to dry, even when she borrowed Camilla’s hair dryer. Brushing it was the worst part of the day. She’d gone through five different brushes and none of them made it any easier. She was certain there was blood clumped on her scalp that she couldn’t see because her hair was just so thick.

“Hinoka, do you need any help with that?” Camilla asked, shooting her a concerned look.

“Don’t worry, I got it!” she assured her. She tugged the brush through her hair again, not wincing this time when some of her hair tore.

“Go slow! You’re going to break the brush again…“ Camilla went to help her anyway.

“I don’t understand why it doesn’t! Just! Listen!” She ripped through her knots again. Camilla cringed. It looked like time for an intervention.

“Here, why don’t you sit back and let me handle this…” she said, slipping the brush out of Hinoka’s hands. She frowned at the mess that was her partner’s hair. “Now, you realize you should start at the top of your head, yes?”

“Yeah, of course!” Camilla hummed. She’d give her the benefit of the doubt.

“You might want to untangle the bigger knots with your fingers first,” she said, doing just that, “and when you brush through them, it hurts less if you hold the rest in place to prevent tugging.”

“That… makes sense.” Hinoka said.

“You learn plenty of tricks when you have naturally wavy hair. Mine is awful to deal with.”

“What? Really? But it looks so perfect!” Hinoka exclaimed in disbelief. Camilla shrugged.

“Everyone’s hair is different, but no matter what, it’ll always be hard to upkeep,” she said. Hinoka thought for a moment.

“You know what?” she said finally, “Long hair is totally overrated!”

“Agreed.”

“I should just go back to my old style,” she decided.

“That’s likely for the better,” Camilla said, “I think you looked cuter with short hair, anyway.” Hinoka blushed lightly. She would never be used to Camilla’s casual compliments. Camilla pecked her lightly on the cheek as an apology for accidentally embarrassing her, only causing her to flush more.

“Unfortunately, we’ll still have to untangle your hair before we cut it,” she said. Hinoka grimaced, and she laughed.


End file.
